The Bet and Mysterious Girl with Green Hair
by Guibin
Summary: I have two stories here and I don't know which one to continue, so I'm asking you the reader to choose!
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, I've recently came up with two story ideas for Code Geass and can't decide which one to continue. I don't want to balance two stories at a time so I want you, the reader, to choose which one would you rather read!! Here's a quick synopsis of both, the main OC for both is the same person.

**The Bet **

Five years after Lelouch's death, the world has moved on towards peace and technological innovation in fields other then war. Kouzuki Kallen is one of the high commanders of The Order of Black Knights despite being so young.

Brandon Han is a low squad commander in the Black knights who hates responsibilities. He reluctantly became a squad commander because of his excellent piloting skills. He makes a bet with his squad members that he can get a date with the near unapproachable Kouzuki Kallen.

Where will this lead to? How will this bet turn out? Meanwhile a new threat looms.

Lelouch and C.C. might be possibly alive here, I'm not sure yet if I want them to be or if they'll fit as this mostly a Kallen centric fic.

**Mysterious Girl with Green hair**

New title? I don't really like this title so any suggestions if you choose this? This is an AU so the Geass does not exist, Britannia does not exist, and Lelouch is not royalty anymore.

Lelouch is your average rich high school student attending Ashford Academy in Japan. He moved to Japan when he was ten for his father's work and stayed there ever since. One day a new girl with neon green hair transfers to his class and Lelouch becomes intrigued by her because she's so different from the other girls that he's met. Yet, he knows practically nothing about her. Lelouch tries to ignore her but is soon drawn to her by her strange behavior.

So vote guys, I'll put up a poll on my page. If I don't then vote in the reviews and

I'll close the poll when I get 100 votes.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: My OCs are based off real people from my life; friends, family myself, and other things. Just a little fact about the identity of my OC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass but I do own my OCs.**

**The Bet**

Kouzuki Kallen, 22 years old wakes up to the sound of the alarm on her cell phone. She groggily sat up and switched it off before going to the bathroom to wash up and take a shower. After she was done, she went back to her room to change. Putting on her Black Knights uniform, she press down any wrinkles on the black fabric and headed downstairs. Her mother was already awake and cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Kallen" her mother greeted her.

"Kaa-san, haven't I said you don't need to cook breakfast for me everyday. I bought this house and moved us here so you can live peacefully." Kallen said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to take care of you." Her mother said smiling.

"But I'm already 22." Kallen said chuckling a bit.

"You'll always be my little girl." Her mother said, "And besides, I need something to do or I'll be bored out of my mind."

Kallen smiled, choosing not argue back. Her mother had recovered fully from the effects of Refrain only 2 years ago and before that she couldn't really be a mother to Kallen. This was probably her way of making it up to Kallen for all those missed years.

She looked around the house. She bought this house when she was 20, when her mom was fully recovered since her income with the Black Knights was pretty high. It was pretty small but it reminded her of her home before her brother Naoto died the home where she was happy. It only had two rooms, one upstairs one downstairs and one bathroom. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all connected.

She sat down at the dining table and flipped on the TV. The morning news was on. A report was just ending about the weather and it was now on to scientific news. A screen of a space station over Jupiter was on and they were talking about the planned exploration into Jupiter's gassy interior.

Ever since Lelouch sacrificed himself five years to create peace, technological advancement shot through the roof. Rather then wasting their resources and energy on war, the world moved towards advancement. That's right, within five years after Lelouch's rebellion humans had colonized the rest of the solar system the technology was there but it was all expended war before. Though they haven't discovered the secret to speed of light yet, they could still travel from Earth to Pluto in just days, depending on its position.

Just as she finished her breakfast, the doorbell rang and she got up to go answer it. When she opened the door, she saw it was Villetta and her son, Naoto. Named after Kallen's brother, Naoto had inherited his mother's silver blue hair and golden eyes but inherited his father's face and mousy hairstyle. What an odd combination.

"Morning Kallen, sorry to disturb you so early," Villetta said.

"Oh no, no problem, come on in," Kallen said stepping to the side.

"Auntie Kallen!" Naoto said after he saw her.

"Just Kallen is fine," Kallen said; auntie makes her sound old. "So what's up Villetta?"

"I'm going to have to trouble your mother again to take care of Naoto today. I have to go to the hospital for a check up along with other errands and Ougi already went to work." Villetta said.

"Oh it's no trouble; Naoto is such a good kid." Kallen's mom said coming to greet her.

"Thank you," Villetta said.

"Don't worry Villetta; I'll give Ougi a nice scolding when I see him today." Kallen assured gesturing towards her bulging stomach. "You just make sure number two is fine."

"Thanks Kallen, take care." Villetta laughed and left.

Kallen led Naoto to dining table and her mom gave him some food. After making sure everything was okay with Naoto and her mom, she grabbed the black cap from the coat rack by the door and put on her black boots. She waved to her mother and Naoto and went into the garage to get her motorcycle.

Brandon Han, 22 years old is from the former Chinese Federation. The reason he has a English name instead of a Chinese name is because he moved to Britannia when he was a child and changed his name. He moved to Japan a few years before the Black Rebellion and joined the Black knights when they were formed.

He stepped into the hanger where his Akatsuki Jikisanshiyou was stored in the Japan Black Knights Headquarters for his routine morning check. The rest of his squad hasn't arrived yet but their Akatsuki Frames were lined up to the right of his. He reluctantly became a squad commander near the end of the war, despite being only 17 years old but he did not become as well known as the other squad commanders like Kouzuki Kallen. He hated responsibility. He yawned as he waved to a few mechanics working on repairing an Air Glide Wing System someone busted during training.

He stared at his Knightmare frame, a 7th generation knightmare that can hold it's own in battle, except against the few 9th generation nightmares. He painted it black instead of keeping the default dark blue so it feels somewhat like a custom Knightmare Frame. Ever since the end of the war five years ago, Knightmare frame research had slowed down drastically because there really was no need for them anymore. There weren't any plans to produce 10th generation frames either as most Knightmare researchers decided to focus their attention on space ships and space travel. The few 9th generation Knightmares were only piloted by the elites. In fact there are only three 9th generation Knightmares, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and Tristan Divider and the Lancelot Albion which was salvaged and repaired after the war for Zero's use. It was funny how Zero would use the Knightmare frame of former Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku.

He climbed into the cockpit and plugged his devicer in and the computers and other systems flashed on. He did his usual system check before shutting it off and pulling the devicer out. The rest of his squad still hasn't come in yet, he was way too lax with them. He had a squad commander meeting that morning so he left the cockpit. But just as he opened the door, his squad appeared.

"Where have you guys been?" Brandon asked with his arms crossed.

"Breakfast," Tatsuya said, "we would've been here sooner but Zhang here wouldn't leave until he got the waitress's number."

Tatsuya was a short but his broad shoulders made up for his height. His black hair seems to naturally look like it's been combed to right and his childish smile ruins the whole tough guy look.

"Well I got date tonight," Zhang said, leaning on Tatsuya, "when was the last time you went on a date?"

Zhang was also from the former Chinese Federation but he joined the Black Knights under Xingke. His long bangs which should've covered his left eye, sticks out naturally instead looking like deform visor.

"Shut up," Tatsuya retorted lamely.

"What's the hurry captain; we don't have anything on our schedule today." Julian said.

Julian was from Britannia but he joined after the war.

"You guys are constantly late; you're giving the squad a bad reputation.

"Hey, at least we're here before the girls," Tatsuya retorted.

"We're a relatively unknown squad within the Order anyways, doesn't matter." Julian shrugged.

"Where are the girls anyways…?" Zhang said looking around.

"Forget them, they're annoying," Tatsuya said.

As Brandon headed off to the meeting, his fellow male squad members decided to accompany him. They stepped out into the courtyard of the base when they saw a red head walk towards them. It was Kouzuki Kallen. They saluted and she waved at them politely before walking past them towards the building. Brandon looked back and stared until she disappeared behind the closing door.

"That Kouzuki Kallen sure is a babe," Zhang said.

"Is that anyway to talk about a superior officer, Zhang?" Brandon asked turning back around.

"Just saying; and besides captain, you think so too right," Zhang teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brandon denied and continued walking.

"Oh please, you think we don't notice you staring at her when she walks pass?" Zhang said, "It's especially obvious when you get stricter with us around her too."

"As your squad commander I have to keep you guys disciplined." Brandon said not looking at them.

"She won't pay attention to a lowly unknown squad commander, I mean look at her rank." Julian said almost mockingly.

"Oh are you saying I won't be able to get her?" Brandon looked back, an eye twitching.

"Well looking at your track record with the ladies…" Zhang said pretending to be calculating something, "No."

"I wasn't serious about hose girls before," Brandon said.

"Sure you weren't…" Zhang said, "Don't pull that gentleman crap with us."

"Isn't there a rumor that there's something going on between her and Gin Weinberg, one of Empress Nunnaly's knights?" Alex said.

Alex or Alexander is like Julian, joining the Black Knights after the war. He's an incredibly quiet person; he usually doesn't talk unless talked to feel like sharing random facts, like now.

"That's just a rumor," Tatsuya waved, "it started years before you even joined all because Gino saved her from falling to her death."

"Well she hasn't denied it either right?" Alex said, "I'm sure she does other things besides business while visiting Britannia and the Empress."

"Captain, you were there during that battle right? What happened?" Julian asked.

"Nothing really, Kallen had just defeated the Lancelot Albion and apparently lost consciousness so the Guren fell. But Gino, in his Tristan caught the Guren just in time." Brandon explained.

"So captain, we know like Kouzuki; what're going to do?" Tatsuya said.

:"Nothing," Brandon replied.

"Pussy…" Zhang said.

Brandon stopped and glared at him, "I'm your superior office, are you sure about that?"

"With all due respect," Zhang said, "yes."

"Oi Zhang, that's going too far." Julian said.

"Alright, let's make a bet. If I can get a date with Kouzuki Kallen then you will have to scrub and shine the entire squad's Knightmare frames including mine." Brandon said.

"Deal, but it has to be a serious date meaning no casual coffee or lunch date." Zhang said. "And if you lose, you have to do the scrubbing and shining."

"Alright deal." Brandon said holding out his hand.

"Good luck captain," Zhang smirked.

Brandon dismissed them and headed off towards the conference room alone. Zhang had good intentions but he's just so annoying sometimes. He isn't mad at Zhang but annoyed.

Kallen had just reached her office when she sneezed really loud. "Excuse me," she muttered. She looked out the window of her office…

'Who's talking about me?' she thought.

_A/N: I love Kallen! Seriously she's my favorite character. Not only because she's hot but she's just badass. So the first chapter, I intend to have a lot more people in the squad then the four mentioned above because well, the Black Knights is a huge organization right? I just can't think of names for them yet. And as I mentioned of course there are girls in the squad, I'm not sexist. They'll be minor characters though so I probably won't introduce the entire squad._

_My OC does have a Chinese name but I won't reveal it yet because it'll shock a lot of you. And besides, it's just like "Saving Private Ryan" where Tom Hanks keeps his occupation secret from his men until near the end. This is just like that._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Same OC as in The Bet so same history. He'll probably be the only OC in this fic unlike The Bet where I have a bunch of OCs. I'm stuck between Lelouch/C.C. and Lelouch/Kallen but this fic will be Lelouch/C.C._

**Disclaimer: I do not Code Geass but I do own my OC.**

**Mysterious Girl with Green Hair**

Lelouch woke up before his alarm clock went off like every morning. He doesn't even know why he still sets it but just in case right? He stepped out of bed without complaining and went to wash up and take a shower. He could hear the sound of cooking downstairs meaning Sayoko is already cooking breakfast or done cooking. As he stepped out of the shower, there was a knock on his room door.

"Lelouch sama, breakfast is ready." Sayoko said through the door.

"Alright, I'll be right down. Go wake Nunnally." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes sir," Sayoko said, bowing even though Lelouch wouldn't be able to see.

Lelouch sighed as he threw his towel aside and took the uniform hanging on the wall, 'another Monday' he thought.

When he finished changing, he went downstairs. Food was already laid out on the table and his father and mother was already sitting there. His father was reading the newspaper while his mother was enjoying her breakfast.

"Good morning father," he turned to his mother, "good morning mother."

His father just grunted. He hated that man.

"Oh are you still angry Charles? You know Lelouch has never enjoyed social events." Marianne said to her husband.

"You don't do things just because you don't like it," Charles said putting the papers down.

"Would it help that I also wasn't feeling very well," Lelouch said.

"Excuses, excuses Lelouch…" Charles said annoyed.

"What are we talking about?" a small voice said.

"Nunnally," Lelouch exclaimed, "It's nothing important."

Nunnaly was Lelouch's only true sister. His father, Charles Lamperouge actually has quite a lot of mistresses. Lelouch even has brothers and sisters that are older then him. Officially, Charles is married to Marianne but his mistresses come by to the house shamelessly. Lelouch had asked his mother many times why she's still with the man but she never answered him One of the main reasons why Lelouch hates him, Lelouch never got along with any of his half siblings except one.

"Are you arguing with father again?" Nunnally asked sitting down and began eating.

"Hmph" Lelouch grunted.

Lelouch finished his breakfast without another word to his father. Sayoko had brought down Lelouch's and Nunnally's school bags and as soon as Nunnally finished, he ushered her out to go to school. The car that took them school every morning was already waiting outside. Their driver, Tamaki greeted the two enthusiastically. Lelouch liked this man for his enthusiasm and antics because he always makes rides interesting, at least when his father is not in the car. Though Lelouch has to admit he does get annoying sometimes. They arrived at Ashford Academy within fifteen minutes and Tamaki waved good bye before driving off.

Ashford Academy was an International School in Tokyo, Japan. His family moved to Japan for his father's work when he was only ten years old. Ashford was built for rich foreign students like Lelouch who are forced to live in Japan because of their parents as well. So the majority of the students are rich kids from all over the world. There are Japanese students here too and they're most likely children of politicians, like his best friend Kururugi Suzaku son of the Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu.

"Yo, Lelouch," a voice said from Lelouch's right.

"Ah morning Suzaku," Lelouch turning to face his best friend.

Suzaku was Lelouch's first friend when he arrived in Japan and they grew to be best friends over the years, to even inventing their own secret sign language which they use to great effect during social events that their parents go to.

"Good morning Suzaku-san," Nunnaly said.

"Hi Nunnaly," Suzaku said greeted, "Lelouch, I didn't see you at the party last night."

"You know I don't like those things, Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"Oh, not even the ones my family holds?" Suzaku asked jokingly.

"I like company; I hate all the mindless chitchat that goes on." Lelouch said.

"Well leaving me to deal with the mindless chitchat all night was pretty cruel," Suzaku said.

"But Nunnally was there," Lelouch said.

"Well she was quickly accosted by guys asking her to dance." Suzaku said.

"Really?" Lelouch looked at her sister in alarm.

"Don't worry onii-sama, they're just harmless dances." Nunnally said waving her hands in front of her defensively, "I see Alice, bye!" and she was off.

"Was it?" Lelouch asked Suzaku worried.

"Don't worry; I kept watch like you asked." Suzaku said.

"So anything interesting happened last night?" Lelouch asked.

"Not anything worth mentioning, a few of your fan-girls were looking for you though." Suzaku said.

"One of the reasons why I hate those events," Lelouch sighed.

Lelouch looked to right and saw Nunnaly with her friends, whom he recognized as Alice and Nemo. It still amazes Lelouch how Nunnaly and Nemo look nearly identical except for hair color and eye color and expression. Nemo was blond with red eyes and seems to be always scowling. Lelouch continued on his way with Suzaku and headed towards their classroom. The moment he entered, his other friend Rivalz ran up to him.

"Lelouch, did ya hear?" he said excitedly.

"Hear what?" Lelouch asked nonchalantly.

"There's going to be a new girl in our class, I heard Villetta sensei talk about it!" Rivalz said.

"So what?" Lelouch asked.

"Geez Lelouch, aren't you a guy? Do you think she'll be cute? Huh? Huh?" Rivalz said.

"I don't really care," Lelouch said.

"Rivalz, stop bothering Lelouch, He's obviously not interested in gossip." A green-eyed orange hair girl said coming up.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous that he might –"Rivalz began but was quickly silenced by the girl's hand.

"Don't listen to this idiot, Lelouch. He doesn't know what he's talking about." The girl laughed weakly with a slight blush. "Anyways good morning, you too Suzaku kun."

"Shirley, I'm sure Rivalz wanted to say something important." Lelouch teased.

Just then, someone bumped into Lelouch's right shoulder. Lelouch looked over and saw a girl with red hair and teal eyes walking past him. She was holding a sports bag along with her school bag and a lacrosse stick.

"Oh morning, Lelouch, did you finish the finance forms yet?" she asked.

"Of course Kallen, do I really look that unreliable?" Lelouch asked feigning hurt.

"Don't you dare try to give the Chess Club extra funding just because you're its president," Kallen said a bit menacingly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lelouch said playing innocent, "as long as you don't give the Lacrosse team extra funding."

"I'm honest unlike you." Kallen replied.

"What's her problem? Did you do something to her before or something?" Rivalz asked as Kallen walked to her seat.

"No," Lelouch said simply. It was true; he really doesn't know why Kallen distrusts him so much.

The bell rang at that moment and they all moved to their seat. Currently, the seat next to Lelouch is empty. Suzaku sits with Rivalz and Shirley sits with Kallen. Moments later, the door to the classroom opened and their homeroom teacher, Villetta Nu came in. She is also their P.E. teacher.

"Alright class, as I'm sure you've heard from Rivalz there's going to be new student transferring in today." She said.

"Excited murmurs from the guys of the class filled the room, except for Lelouch. Suzaku seemed to have been dragged in by Rivalz.

"Quiet, now I'm going to call her in so show some respect." Villetta sensei said.

She walked over to the door and gestured to someone outside to come in. the class gasped at the girl coming through their door. She had bright neon green hair which was tied at the back with a white band except two strands that frame her face. She also has unnaturally gold eyes. She walked up and stood next to the teacher's podium and looked at the class.

"Would you please introduce yourself?" Villetta sensei said.

She looked around at the class before starting her introduction.

"There isn't much you need to know about me. I transferred here from the U.S. like most you who are from other countries. My favorite food is pizza. I guess I should tell everyone my name." She said, "My name is" suddenly the sounds of giant engines roared outside. "But you can all me C.C. because it'll be easier. In fact, I prefer you call me by that name."

Everyone looked outside and saw that a plane was flying dangerously low but managed to miss the school and were able to climb back up.

"Well then C.C. your seat…" Villetta said looking around, "Ah the seat next to Lelouch is empty; you can take that."

Lelouch looked up at the mention of his name. He wasn't even paying attention during the girl's introduction. The girl was walking towards him and sat down on the empty seat. All the guys, except Suzaku seems to be looking at him with jealous eyes. She sat down, not saying a word to Lelouch.

'Well at least she won't be annoying like the other girls,' Lelouch thought.

"While I'm at it Lelouch," Villetta said claiming Lelouch's attention. "Can you show me her around since she's your seatmate and you're the student council vice president?"

"Sure whatever," Lelouch said but thinking, 'How troublesome.'

"Looks like I'll be in your care, Lelouch." The girl said turning to him.

Lelouch looked at her to acknowledge what she said before class started and Lelouch stared out of the window aimlessly.

_A/N: My OC will make his appearance soon. I did that on purpose with C.C.'s name because no one really knows and I thought it be funny. Everyone in the class heard her say her name, except us. But she'll be referred to as C.C. from now on anyways. :D_

_And the first sport that I can imagine Kallen playing is Lacrosse so she now plays Lacrosse. I've never played Lacrosse before though. Whatever, she plays Lacrosse now._


	4. VOTE PLEASE!

**VOTE!!!**

Come on people vote, put it in the reviews or vote in the in poll on my page. There's only 7 votes so far reviews and poll combined. But I see that there's over 80 hits in story traffic!!!!

So VOTE VOTE VOTE please


End file.
